beviinfandomcom-20200214-history
Halo
Believe Prologue (V.I) Smog and the heated stench of of decaying bodies filled the air around him. One of over a thousand Unified Earth Government-funded colonies New Atalia was once a beautiful lush aboreal world until the Covenant Empire attacked. After several intense conflicts across the planet's surface, the once green world was majorly reduced to a barren wasteland. Heavy civilian and military casualties didn't help with the problem these Covenant were being. Unfortunately for the remaining forces planetside were stranded unless the anti-aircraft cannons were destroyed. With all senior officers dead or missing, it was up to First lieutenant Bryant to aid the fighting men and women of the United Nations Space Command. Bryant clung to the thick fifty-meter tree overlooking the Covenant encampment near the capital city Tevet. He turned to look at the Shock trooper behind him. "How many we countin', corporal?" She peeked over the edge of the tree branch with a pair of binoculars. "A dozen or so apes, split-lips, hunchback midgets, and a few buzzard sentries." Bryant spit out the piece of Fantasy Chew gum he was chewing on and looked around him, four Shock troopers including himself, that makes five were all ready to risk their lives to destroy the Covenant camp. He ran his armored fingers through his black hair, and with a drawn out sigh he grabbed his M392 Designated Marksman rifle and crouched by the tree's stem. The others quickly came to kneel around him, resting their rifle stocks and knee guards on the perennial plant's bark and their helmets underneath their arms. "Listen, I'm not much for inspirational words, but—" Bryant cleared his throat, "Ah! Listen I know there are doubts among us but now time is running out as few are left to face the Covenant forces. For us there is but one choice, we owe it to them to get the remnant off this rock..." The chestnut-hair male trooper spoke up. "Why are we worried about them, we should watch our own asses—" The lieutenant removed his combat knife and jabbed it tip-first into the bark. "We don't abandon our own!" The self-centered trooper's eyes retreated from Bryant's stone-cold gaze. He whispered the word, "Sir." '' "We have to fight for our brothers and sisters and the civilians on the ground—to victory, or death if it must be." The squad stood and saluted each other. The corporal was first. "Corporal Alicia Perez, sir." Chestnut-hair did as well though begrudgingly. "Private First Class Franklin Dupree." The others identified themselves as Lance Corporal Josh and Private First Class James Aniston. "It's nice to know you all by name. I'm Aaron, first lieutenant. And now that we've been introduced, let's get this done." Bryant removed his jagged blade from it's placement in the bark and shaking off the sap, he slid it back into his pauldron's sheath. "We're moving out in twenty, people." Planet Reach, Tepes Island, Bryant Homestead July 8, 2552, 0825 Hours Aaron swam to consciousness when his alarm went off, he groaned as he reached for the snooze button and got frustrated when he couldn't find it, but fortunately he was saved from annoyance by his house guest as she leaned over him to turn the alarm off, her nude breasts grazing his face, he couldn't help but smile. She noticed when she withdrew from his side of bed. "What's so funny, first lieutenant?" He couldn't contain his grin. "Nothing, staff sergeant." "Didn't I ask you to call me by my name?" "I don't do requests, baby, I'm a soldier, I only take orders." She flipped her hair from her face. "Then..." she leaned down and kissed him repeatedly, "I... order you... to call me... by my name." "Alright... Lena." "Lena what? You remember my last name, right?" Chapter One Planet Reach July, 2552, 0000 Hours Chapter Six Planet Reach August 18, 2552, 15:43 Hours Aaron jumped off the Pelican onto staging area bustling with UNSC forces preparing for combat, he waited for the Major's bird to leave before he angrily slammed his hands on the hood of the Warthog at Williams' negation for the rescue of a company of troops captured by the Covenant. The impact of the hog's chassis against his knuckle-plates made loud clank sound that carried, when a few Army troops stopped to look at him, he simply walk away and headed into the command post. "What the hell's his problem?" Bryant heard one of troopers say before he out of earshot. A junior Army officer there welcomed Bryant when he entered, his tag read: J. McClendon. "Who's charge here, McClendon?" The trooper pointed behind him. "C.O.'s over there. Major Banks' on staff." Aaron suddenly lit up and smiled. "Shawn's here!" The Marine walked over to the large holo-tank where the officers were gathered to plan their move against the Covenant, he called his old friend who looked up, the bags under his eyes said he hadn't slept in days, but the grin on his face said otherwise. "By the moon of Turul, I thought you were dead, Aaron." "Nope." Believe (Resurrected: 5/10/15) EPSILON ERIDANI SYSTEM, planet REACH, EPOSZ, NEW ALEXANDRA - UNSC OCCUPIED SYSTEM JULY 9, 2552, 1204HRS Descending from the UNSC Charon-class frigate Skywalker, the lone Dropship 77-troop carrier Juliett Two-Six-Six, landed on an airstrip at the New Alexandria Starport. Sitting back in her seat next to the open cargo bay door, Lena Gallo grasped the grip of her MA37 assault rifle, tightly wrapping her slender fingers around it, mid-day sunshine glistening off her deep-tanned skin hands, her agitated state clearly visible to the eight of her fellow Marines and a Orbital Drop Shock Trooper. The trooper leaned over from the opposite side of the bay with a sorrowful expression on his face. "Hey, Marine, you okay?" Lena brushed a dangling curly lock of hair aside and her worried brown eyes slowly wandered from her rifle until they made contact with the trooper; he was of a milk chocolate complexion, had dark brown eyes that spoke true and a clean shaven face with a crew cut. "Oh, sorry, it's just that I've never really liked flying, if humans were meant to fly, we'd grow wings." He chuckled lightly. "I guess you're right..." The trooper unbuckled himself, stood and disembarked the Pelican, and then held out a hand. "But we're far too advanced to go back now." Lena smiled and unbuckled her seat-belt; she stood up, slinging her rifle to her right side, she accepted his hand and stepped off the dropship's ramp. "I'm Aaron by the way. Lance Corporal Aaron Davis." "Private Lena Gallo, I heard about New Atalia. Shame about Sergeant Olivas." Davis smiled wearily and let go of her hand. "Yeah... New Atalia, bad days, the worst I've seen in my short career." Lena gave him a questionable look as two M831 troop transport Warthogs droved around their Pelican and stopped by the cargo bay. The Marines exited the bay and piled into the roll-caged back seats of the Warthogs, casually sitting in the back of the troop transports, Lena climbed in the passenger seat of the Warthog closest to her, when she noticed him not climbing in she raised an eyebrow. "You're not coming?" "Nah, I got a date with ONI. Apparently, someone requested my presence." "Well, you must be pretty important to warrant ONI's attention." "Maybe I am," he chuckled while backing away, "maybe I am." Lena smirked when the driver started to accelerate, she gave a quick wave before sitting down as the Warthog maneuvered the tarmac and Halo: Fall of Reach: Home, Sweet Home LordHayabusa357's Trooper Art - UNSC Reminder NOTE: Halo: Believe will no longer be a full length novel instead being reduced to a episodic short stories dubbed Halo: Fall of Reach, or simply Fall of Reach - Aaron Davis. Thank you. ''Prepare To Drop'' Planet New Atalia, 160.934 kilometers outside New Athens July 1, 2552, 0117 Hours Standing on the precipice of small cave under the cliffside while his fellow marines acquainted themselves with it, Lance Corporal Aaron Davis looked below at Covenant force's staging area, watching them -- Sangheili practicing their martial skills while Unggoy slept and the Kig-Yar played sentry -- they went about their routines until he noticed a beam of light in the foreground of his vision and looked ahead only to see three CCS-class battlecruisers began glassing New Athens. "Damn," Aaron said looking over New Atalia's scorched capital as he lit up a cigarette, the Covenant's talent at destruction distracted him so, he didn't hear Walker approach him. "You know those are contraband?" She asked, combing her brown hair behind her ear. "So?" He took another puff. "You got another one?" "Sure." Aaron reached into his pouch and pulled out another cigarette and handed it to her, taking a match he sparked it on his pauldron, igniting her's. She inhaled deeply. "Damn, it's been too long, Nico. Promised, momma I'd give him up." She said joyfully, though Aaron was far too busy focusing on the Covenant to notice. Thinking of way to deal with them. "How we gonna do this? "What you mean?" "I've been watching, you've been out here for an hour staring at the Covies down there, and command's not sending reinforcements." Aaron smiled, a mischievous grin that a young boy gets when he does something bad . . . or is at least thinking about it. First time anyone's seen him bare anything other than a smirk since the battle in Serenity Valley two weeks back. She smiled back. "You got an ace up your sleeve?" He placed the cigarette between his lips, blowing a puff of smoke out the side, still smiling in the process. "A joker." he said with a wink, then pulled a detonator switch seemingly out of nowhere. "Abigail," he reached out his hand. "care to do the honors?" She took one final puff off her cigarette before flicking the filter off the edge, "Yeah." Walker pressed the button without a moment of hesitation. Milliseconds later, multiple explosions went off beneath them simultaneously, resonating through the very cliffside they were on. The others quickly ran outside, combat ready; Brand, Perez, Godfrey, Eisenberg, and Azari all armed with DMRs, submachine guns, or a Spartan Laser. Davis quickly armed himself with his custom M7 submachine gun, the words Hakuna Matata etched in the side -- flicked his cigarette and faced his team. "Listen, I know I'm not your CO, but I want to get you guys outta here alive, and kickin' ass the whole way out this hell-hole." He said with a confident tone, "Now let me ask you a question: how do we, disguished Helljumpers, get into action?" "We go feet first!" They all agreed, saluting him. "Damn, right." he affirmed, putting on his helmet, "Feet first into hell." Aaron turned his back to them, facing the precipice he positioned himself for a running start, he exhaled and polarized his visor as he kicked off. Hope this thing still works. He thought. * * * A severely wounded minor Sangheili took Abigail's M443 caseless round to the eye when he looked directly at her as he hobbled on by, dropping to the ground before her boots did. She and her team watched as the rest squirmed as it were only Unggoy left. "That's right, you mothers! Run!" Aaron harassed, shooting one of them in his breathing apparatus, spewing his blue blood all over the ground. Abigail smiled at him, he was so alive when he was fighting, "You're glowing." "Nothin' like being in the field, spook." "Really?" She sifted through a pile of scorched Covenant technology and debris. "Really." He depolarized his visor, "You gonna be asking twenty questions or you gonna do the job you're here for? Whatever that is, spook." She did so as well, "I can't do both?" she smirked and gestured for him to follow as she went inside the Covenant base. "I might need your help anyway." "Perez, you're in charge 'till we get back." He said, before following Walker underground and she only nodded in agreement. By the time he closed the damaged door behind him he noticed Walker was a meter, or so ahead of him, quickly studying the remains of the Covenant tech left about as well as the bodies of the deceased Sangheili, Unggoy and Kig-Yar. She actually stopped and examined the Kig-Yar bodies, she plucked its front fangs out and tucked them away. Aaron just stared in curiosity. "For study." She said when she noticed her face. "Speaking of study, weren't you going to ask me questions?" "Depends, if you're willing to tell." He chuckled. "Ask and we'll see. Try not to tread too deeply." "You're from Reach, right?" "I'm sure you read my file, you tell me." "Reach native. Mother is ONI, father was in the Corps. Twin sister, Kayla lives with a roommate at college. Good for her." She continued down the corridor, "You joined the corps at seventeen, enlisted seventh of July in fourty-seven. Happy almost anniversary." "Thanks. That all?" "You also have a cat named Ms. Cleo." He looked at her with curiosity now, "That wasn't in my file." "I know, you just seem like a cat person, and I overheard you talking to Eisenberg about her." "That's why people call you spooks." "I think we embraced that title in oh-seven." "Okay, since you know so much about me, why not tell me something about you?" She stopped again and examined a Sangheili corpse. It was a Major, red armor had been partially decayed and burnt, leaving charred wounds and pieces of shrapnel in them. His face was also scarred. "ONI is quite strict on the release of classifed infor—" Suddenly, she was caught by the throat, a large four-digit hand tightly gripping her. She struggled, gasping for air and Aaron quickly reacted, almost faster than her eyes could follow; he grabbed the Sangheili's wrist and twisted it, releasing Abigail from his grip, then climbed on top, holding it down with his boots he unleashed the remainder of his clip into the wounded alien; droplets of blood spattered onto his helmet. He smiled. That felt good. He glanced at Abigail who was catching her breath, "What was that you were saying about classified information?" ''Prepare to Drop'' (Revised | Unknown Date) Planet New Atalia, Somewhere outside New Athens July 1, 2552 ((((All I felt when that Major punched me in the gut was the betrayal of my squad, my home, and the UNSC. Not exactly disobeying the Cole Protocol)))) Ugh. Was the sound he made when he got punched by the hulking Elite Major, his scarlet armor gleamed with recent promotion and Aaron's blood. He and his squad had surrendered at Serenity Valley a week ago when they were surrounded, they were only kept alive long enough for information about the UNSC could extracted. However, none of Kilo-Two, not one of the seven Marines gave in, nor did they survive. Including his best friend, Brian Olivas. Now, it was his turn. "Where is your fleet hiding?" The Major demanded, and Aaron's silence was angering him. The Elite lifted the human to eye level, roaring, "Where?!" Aaron struggled, pulling at the Elite's massive hand trying to prevent his strangulation, but he was failing and if he were to die right now he would go out voicing his thoughts. "I ain't tellin' you shit, you hinge-headed freak!" The Major howled, throwing his battered against the hard metallic wall and falling to floor face first, it was followed by quick kick to the side and a fist to chest sending tendrils of intense pain through the Marine's body. It was excruciating to say the least, but also astonishing that he'd survived so long, the others barely lasted a day each. His body was more resilient than most, he knew since he was a kid, but he should be dead by now, but somehow he wasn't. After a moment of thought he felt the Elite's hand grasp his face and lift him, he immediately reacted by biting him as hard as he could ''Prepare To Drop'' (5/14/15) Planet New Atalia, 160.934 kilometers outside New Athens July 1, 2552, 0117 Hours A world on fire thanks to campaign of the Covenant Empire merciless onslaught "?" (5/15/15) Planet Reach, New Alexandria June 1, 2547 (Military Calendar) / 23:16 Hours (Local Time) Bathed in the soft glow of the neon sign of the World Cuisine kiosk across the concourse in New Alexandria, Aaron Davis leaned against a wall opposite the food kiosk waiting and he wondered why he was out here, or better yet why he stayed for a half-hour more instead of going home, then a moment later the why approached him as he was scrolling through the Net on his chatter. "Hey, Aaron. I'm sorry I'm late." A female voice said. He rotated his eyes upward to the person in front him making eye contact with Valéria Marek, a twenty-one year-old Pálháza native. He quietly looked up at the red-head Eternal Soldier Harvest 2530, 0723 Hours/(Military Calendar) "GO, GO, GO!" He moved as fast as he could through the trenches, without warning plasmic charges knocked him into the wall, gravel pattered his helmet as he tried to get up. He moved up and crouched behind a barricade, he fired his MA5B assault rifle Night on the Town Planet Reach, Eposz, New Alexandria July 13, 2552, 20:23 HRS A M225 SAP-HE fifty caliber slid into place while Aaron Davis held the spring to load it. He slid another round, then another until he finished and had eight rounds total loaded. He slammed the clip back into his M6, cocked and trained it at the window. In the distance he could see Club Errera's flashy lights. One part of his mind considered going out but the other wanted to stay in. It wasn't until his sister Kayla walked in the room he decided before she even uttered a word. "I'm coming." He said. "Damn," she said with a bit of an amuse in her voice, "I hate when you do that." "Do what?" he mocked. "You know what." "It's a gift, I can't turn it off. You gotta be sneakier." "Me and Max'll be in the car." She departed without another word and Aaron quickly got dressed; buckling his pants, pulling on his favorite boots and a black leather jacket. Might as well look good and enjoy his leave before he's diving from a ship again straight into conflict, not that he didn't like his job. Maybe flirt with Kayla's friend Max, she was cute and he knew she liked him, maybe it will be a fun night. He grabbed the M6 and stuffed it into the back of his pants before heading out. The night air was cold and crisp when he came outside, he practically ran to the driver side and sat down on the heated seat. Relaxed, he looked over and saw Max looking at him from the passenger seat. Her brown eyes had a glint in it, she also changed her hair color to pink and it was short now. Almost like the Marine crew cut, but with a little more flare. "Hey, Max." he smiled at her. "I like the hair." The twenty-three year-old Folks Need Heroes February, 2548 Unknown It was dark in the back of the Pelican and the pelting rain made it hard to think August 16, 2547 Crisium City, Luna Echo (Online original, unfinished) SPARTAN Lieutenant Pua-B170 . . . "Go on and get out of here. Do one thing for me: believe. Believe that humanity can win this war." Pua said. His gaze didn't waver, Ashley smiled and nodded "Okay," then she noticed a translucent figure behind him. "Pua, look out!" V.2 Online (4-10-14) Planet 2544, ???? Hours "Spartan. Now that's something." Pua said as he stared in visor of the MJOLNIR /Mark FiveB Assault armor. He could see his reflection Recon The duel Aaron walked the aft section of the ship, when he heard heavy pattering behind him; he about-faced and quietly followed the source. He came to the corner of the corridor, sticking to the wall he peaked around the corner hoping not to be spotted by whoever was down there at this time of night. The heavy pattering stopped and a large transparent object began to form in front the holding cells, the two guards seemed completely oblivious—Alvarez was listening to flip on his MMP and Jacobs was napping at his post. The formation grabbed Alvarez by the throat and began to close his grip on the man, Jacobs awoke when heard him yell, he was immediately knocked aside with a fierce hit. Aaron didn't hesitate, he ran over to the Marine, head first like a raging Gúta during mating season and tackle whatever was holding him Dr. Bryant's personal journal New Atalia (June 16-July 1, 2552) How he met his Half-brother (Halo) ('Cause I was bored) 1450HRS, AUGUST 21st 2553, (Military Calendar) / Lctn: Namil, Sol System Aaron Bryant sat alone for an hour shuttle ride from the capital city Los Santos to the small little out-of-the-way town of Brickleberry to meet up with the commanding officer there. When the ride came to a halt he stepped off and was approached by a young twenty-something, attractive and optimistic-looking woman. "Captain Bryant?" She asked with slight Spanish accent. "Yeah." He responded. "Private Augustina Perez. Lieutenant Rhodes is waiting for you at the FOB." "Lead the way." The ten minute walk to Forward Operating Base was uneventful and they moved in near silence until the private noticed his wedding ring on his bare hand. "You married?" "Yeah. You?" "Separated. Any kids?" "No, I pushed her down a flight of stairs and she lost it." Perez stopped in her tracks. "What?" She exclaimed. "I'm kidding... mostly. She did trip, but I caught her." She started walking again. "''Vaya con dios. (Go with God.)" Aaron chuckled. "Thanks, but I can do this without him." When they arrived Perez escorted him to Rhodes' office and left him at the door; he knocked and an Shock trooper opened the door. His visor hid his face but his voice was plain as day. "Captain." He said as he moved aside. Aaron walked in and approached the Lieutenant's desk. "What's your name?" "Denton." "You got a first?" "Jaelon." Girl Power Valerie-A Category:Jacen Fett's Stuff